1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device having a proximity sensor and a method for distinctively outputting data according to the strength of light and direction of a user's gesture detected by the proximity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the dramatic advance of modern scientific techniques, a variety of mobile devices have been developed and introduced. Moreover, rapid advances in mobile communication technologies provide traditional mobile devices with many useful applications that meet customer's demands. For example, in addition to a call function, other useful functions and services, such as a camera function, a digital broadcasting service, a wireless internet service, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) and the like have been provided to mobile devices. More particularly, such functions and services are now expanding into various additional, personalized and specialized services.
An example of additional services is a music play service. The music play service allows a user to play a music file by using a function of musical instruments offered by the mobile device. However, a conventional mobile device does not support a function of outputting song data of a music file according to the strength of light or direction of a user's gesture after a proximity sensor detects light reflected by obstacles such as a user's hand. Specifically, a conventional mobile device does not output song data of a music file based on recognition of variations in a user's motion by a proximity sensor.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile device for outputting data based on the strength of light and direction of a user's gesture.